poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/Transcript
This is the transcript of Weekenders Goes to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Opening/Alex's Nightmare and Birthday *(The movie begins in Africa) *Skipper: Okay *Kowalski: *Skipper: *Kowalski: *Skipper: Diamonds and gold *( *Kowalski: *Skipper: *Alex: *Skipper: Just kidding we never *Alex: *Skipper: Engage *( *Alex: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Tino T : Alex wake up *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Arrive at Monte Carlo/Operation Penguin Extraction *- *Melman: *Alex: *Melman: There it is-the casino. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Plan Failed/Initiate Lockdown *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Car Chase *(Now we go to the heroes in the car) *'Skipper:' Kowalski, signal the chimps to meet us at the rendezous point with the Super Plane. Hotel Ambassador. Let's move it! *(Everyone cheers in celebration to get to the building while Melman whoops then gets smack by the road sign. Then sees Captain Dubois and the villains) *'Captain Dubois:' Voilá. Giraffe at twelve o'clock. *'Donita Donata:' We found the Wild Kratts and the heroes now. *'Melman:' (Sees the villains then turn to the heroes) Guys we got a tail. *'King Julien:' Paparazzi! *- *- *- *- *'Alex:' Hey, wait! Nobody's in the wheel! Get back there! *(The heroes are shocked hearing what Alex said) *- *- *'Gloria:' (Gasp) Nobody's driving! Oh, no, we're gonna die! *'Skipper:' Don't just sit there, fancy pants. Grab a wheel! *'Alex:' Are you kidding? I don't drive am I new yorker. *'Marty:' Move over Miss Daisy. *'Alex:' What are you doing? Zebras can't drive, only penguins and people can drive! *Marty: What *Skipper: *- *'Maurice:' Crazy woman and Tino's enemies gaining! *Skipper: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tino Tonitini:' (In Nick's voice) Hang on to something! *'Max Taylor:' (In Ian's voice) Hang on to something! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Captain Dubois: Well play boy and lion. Game on! Plane Crash at the Train-yard/The Circus Train *(Now we go to the plane) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Skipper: Kowalski *Kowalski: *Skipper: Well that's good news and bad news *Kowalski: *() *Kowalski: *(The plane is going down *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- King Julien Meets Sonya the Bear/At the Train-yard *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Rome/King Julien and Sonya's Date *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Melman:' Hey, honey, look! Look I'm doing it! *- *- *'Alex:' Guys, stop fooling around! *'Laura:' What? Why, we're just having fun. *'Melman:' Laura's right, we're just having a little fun. *'Alex:' Just let these animals do their show. Worst Circus Act *'Stefano:' Okay, strike up the band! *'Marty:' You have a band? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Skipper:' I think we all know the right thing to do. *'Tino Tonitini:' Run for your lives! *(The heroes are being chased by an angry mob while trying to get on the circus train) *- *- *- *- *'King Julien:' Just throw us the money! *'Rex Ancient:' No! Throw them back to the people! *(But the monkeys throw the money back to mob as they all catch them in the air) Dubois Trick the Police/Missing Lion *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Story of Vitaly *(Cut to the train) *'Alex:' (Grunts) This is a disaster! *'Gloria:' We blew all our money on our bad circus, and we're not any closer to new york. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Alex's Plan *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Captain Dubois' Song *(At the hospital *Captain Dubois: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Cannon Test/Marty Rescues Stefano *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Circus Rehearsal *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- London/Best Epic Circus Act *(Cut to London) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Vitaly:' Light the hoop on fire! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Villains Arrive/The Heroes' Truth *'Alex:' We're going to America! Whoo! Today! *'Marty:' That's what I call crack-a-lackin' to the mack-a-lackin'! *'Tino, Lor, Carver & Tish:' (Hi-five their hands) Score! *- *- *'Stefano:' We did it, Alex! *- *'Vitaly:' Hair conditioner! Great idea, my friends! See? Feel huh, go ahead. Soft like kitten, no? *- *- *(Dubois and the villains shows up) *'Captain DuBois:' Bravo, bravo! What a hard performacing mister circus master. You brought tears to my eyes. (Chuckles) No, not really. *'Max Taylor:' (Whispers) The phone, quick! *(Alex presses the speaker button on the phone) *'Captain DuBois:' Mister we both know the lion and the boy does not belong to you. *'Private:' (Gasp) It's that horrid woman and Tino's enemies! *- *- *(As DuBois chuckles her men gets knocked out) *'Zach Varmitech:' What? *'Foolscap:' What the!? *'Skipper:' Incoming! *(Skipper hits DuBois with a hard bag as the penguins tied the villains up with ropes to each other on their arms and legs as Skipper lights up the cannon) *'Skipper:' Out going! *'Captain DuBois:' (Spits out dynamite) Wait! *(It was too late, the cannon fires sending the villains out of the circus tent while the penguins hi five their flippers in celebration) *- *'Melman:' Phew, that was close. *'Gia:' Alex? Your from a zoo? *Alex: Yes yes. But wait there's more *- *- *- *'Stefano:' My tears are real! You're not! *'Skipper:' I can't believe you lie to all our circus folk! (Blows his nose) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Arrive at New York/The Capture *- *- *- *- *(Suddenly a tranquilizer dart appears out of nowhere tranquilizing the animal heroes) *'Alex:' Feel my fur... it's so soft. *'Gloria:' It is soft. *'Marty:' I'm like a candy cane in a black and white movie. *(Melman, Marty and Gloria faints) *- *- *- *- *'Alex:' Oh, no! Dubois! *(Alex gets knocked out. We see King Julien, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel and Lucario are the only members who manage to escape running towards the circus to call for help) *'Sorrel:' Let's go! *'Verity:' Right. *'King Julien:' Sonya, I miss you baby! I miss my stinky bear...! Final Battle/Ending *( *Alex: *- *Marty: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Captain Dubois:' It was never about ze money. It was about, ze lion! *'Zach Varmitech: '''Do it, Dubois! *'Aviva:' Run Alex! *- *- *- *(As the Poison dart prepares to kill Alex the lion. Gia swings down and grabs Alex as the dart only hits the lamp, thus saving Alex's life) *'Alex:' Gia? *'Gia:' Circus stick together! *(They look to see the flying circus with beautiful multicolor lights, as the song Afro Circus was heard) *'Little Girl:' Look! A flying circus! *'Captain Dubois:' No! *'Spectre:' They ruined our plan to kill the lion for Dubois! *'Skipper:' Operation "Afro Circus rescue" engage! *'Private:' Aye aye, Skipper! *(The elephants lets out pink and purple flame from their trunks) *'Skipper:' Unleash the seal! *'Stefano:' I'm a sea lion! *(The cannon fires as Stefano brings out a green rope) *- *- *'Melman:' Let's rock! *'Gloria:' You and me, baby! *- *- *'Max Taylor:' Let's do this together! *'Rex Ancient:' Right! *'Zoe Drake:' Let's go! *'D-Team:''' Dino slash! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts